The present invention provides an apparatus used for baling a standing tree as well as a method of baling trees. More specifically, the present invention allows a user to bale a standing tree with string such that its branches are inwardly compressed to allow for ease of moving and transport of the tree.
Tree baling is a process of bundling the branches of a tree toward the trunk into a compressed state such that the baled tree can be more easily transported after it is balled or cut, and is common in the tree nursery and Christmas tree industries. Baling is a necessary step to aid in removal and transport of the trees. Transportation of trees without baling is difficult because of tree bulkiness. As a result of baling, the trees are less likely to be damaged in transit because the fragile branches are bundled together into a cohesive unit. Trees with their branches extended, however, are easily damaged because the branches extending from the trunk can easily hit objects resulting in damage.
In the past, various balers have been used to provide for easier transport of trees. In Christmas tree harvesting, trees were first cut and then hauled to a baler. The tree was then pulled through a horizontally situated cone to compress the branches to a desired maximum circumference while string or netting is applied around the outer circumference of the tree. This methodology has an inherent drawback of requiring the severance of the tree before baling. A harvester must often locate the hard to reach trunk of the tree in order to sever it. As a result, the severing takes additional time. Additionally, this type of baler cannot be used for nursery stock intended for replanting, and the user must either manually bale these types of trees or have a separate in-situ baler.
Apparatus for baling trees in-situ have an inherent advantage for nursery stock and also allow for ease of severance and reduction of tree damage during felling and movement of Christmas trees. Current apparatus used, however, have their own inherent drawbacks. Some in-situ balers are massive in size having an overall length in excess of the height of the baled tree. Other apparatus have many mechanical joints resulting in complex machines, with high fabrication costs and low reliability.
There is a need to produce a tree baler which provides for ease of use by the operator while achieving high operability standards.